


Thank You Five!

by polysebongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: Soonwoo theatre au





	Thank You Five!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyvirus (yeoliverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliverse/gifts).



> I wrote this in like 2 hours so excuse all typos and whatnot

Soonyoung barely has a chance to react to the shout telling him to watch out before he’s being tackled out of the way. His back hits the stage at the same time as a light crashes down on the spot he had just been standing, a terrified freshman watching from the catwalk above. The kid must’ve dropped it while trying to change out the gel.

“Are you okay?” A quiet voice distracts Soonyoung from staring at the spot where he had narrowly avoided doom. They’re nearly nose to nose when Soonyoung turns his head, the other boy jolts back with a pink flush starting to paint his cheeks. Wonwoo, Soonyoung thinks that’s his name at least. He’s a tech, though Soonyoung isn’t sure he’s ever seen him outside of the booth. That’s almost certainly exaggerating, they go to a small high school and it’s nearly impossible to not have a class with someone in your grade at least once over the four years. Regardless, Soonyoung can’t remember the guy ever being that handsome. Wonwoo reaches a hand out and hauls Soonyoung to his feet where he’s immediately surrounded by his over dramatic friends. 

Rehearsal runs long that day, the crashing light making them start later than they had wanted. It’s nearly 10PM by the time the director dismisses the cast and Soonyoung finds Wonwoo sitting on top of the dog house left over from the production of _You’re A Good Man, Charlie Brown!_ they did during sophomore year. Wonwoo’s watching a moth float around the single light that illuminates the backstage entrance/scrap wood storage area. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Soonyoung startles him out of his moth trance, causing him to blush for the second time that day. 

“Um,” Wonwoo slides down roof of the giant dog house until he’s standing in front of Soonyoung. He totally could have used the ladder on the back. “I was waiting for you. I didn’t really get a chance to apologize for earlier. If I had been up on the catwalk that wouldn’t have happened, I’m just glad I wasn’t up in the booth.”

“You basically saved my life, you don’t need to apologize, I should be thanking you. You walk to school don’t you?” Wonwoo nods a little, fidgeting with the sleeves on his sweatshirt. “I’ll drive you home, it’s the least I could do.” 

Soonyoung drives Wonwoo home nearly every night after that and starts picking him up in the mornings during Hell Week. It’s amazing how well they click, by the final dress rehearsal they’re spending their dinner breaks and lunch periods giggling over dumb jokes. 

Soonyoung barely sees Wonwoo on opening night, Wonwoo spends the several hours leading up until curtain checking lighting cues and changing mic battery packs. 

“Thank you five!” Soonyoung calls in unison with the rest of the cast when the stage manager relays the warning of five minutes until places. He’s snagged by the hand and pulled into a corner away from the rest of the cast huddled on stage. By the time he registers that it’s Wonwoo, the other boy is leaning in close to whisper in his ear. 

“Break a leg,” Soonyoung thinks he can hear the smile in Wonwoo’s voice. He pauses for a minute and Soonyoung assumes he’s going to say something else, instead Soonyoung feels a hesitant press of lips to his cheek. Before Soonyoung has a chance to react, Wonwoo is racing off to the booth to start the show. 

Soonyoung is buzzing throughout the entire show, and it’s more than just opening night adrenaline. Every time he catches a glimpse of his face in one of the dressing room mirrors it’s like he can feel the ghost of Wonwoo’s lips. The show goes off without a hitch, and Soonyoung receives a standing ovation when he takes his bows. Soonyoung can still feel the excitement running through his body when he finally leaves the theatre, makeup still smudged around his eyes and voice a bit hoarse. He finds Wonwoo sitting on the hood of his car when he reaches the parking lot. 

“If you didn’t only weigh 12 pounds I’d be afraid you’d dent my car.” 

“I weigh 13 pounds, thank you very much. Nice sweatshirt.” Wonwoo is smiling smugly, his nose crinkling up in the way Soonyoung finds ridiculously endearing. Wonwoo had forgotten his cheesy “I can’t, I have rehearsal” sweatshirt in the backseat earlier that day and Soonyoung had thrown it on without a second thought. Wonwoo rifles through his backpack and pulls out a smashed bouquet of roses, the plastic protecting the blooms showing the name of the convenience store next to the school. They’re wilted and petals are falling off and Soonyoung can’t help but laugh when he takes the bouquet into his hands. He pulls Wonwoo in by the collar and kisses him hard, their noses bump together causing them both to giggle. 

“Hey, thanks for not letting that light fall on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked, but the show they're doing is Grease and Soonyoung was Kenickie
> 
> Twitter: @chan_mp3


End file.
